together again italian version
by aisha4senru
Summary: quando lasci la persona che più ami pensando di farlo per il suo bene rifletti prima, le conseguenze potrebbe essere doloroso. un altro senru!


TOGETHER AGAIN POV SENDOH 

" Bastardo! E' tutta colpa tua!" Sakuragi era furioso! Mi ha dato un fortissimo pugno in faccia. Uozumi e gli altri sono riusciti a bloccarlo prima che mi sganciasse un altro pugno. Hanamichi era rosso in viso dalla rabbia._che cazzo gli è preso?_

Prima che mi alzasse vedo i ragazzi dello Shohoku entrare in palestra? _Che cazzo vogliono questi qui?_

Vedo Mito avvicinarsi a Sakuragi che si è accasciato a terra PIANGENDO! Non me ne sono accorto prima… poi guardo gli altri, anche loro hanno gli occhi lucidi e le guance rigate di lacrime…_Ma che hanno?_

Vedo che anche i miei compagni sono rimasti perplessi…

Poi cerco LUI fra gli "ospiti", non lo trovo… mi alzo…ho uno strano presentimento… sento Sakuragi mormorare al suo migliore amico fra i singhiozzi..

" quel bastardo non lo meritava…lui..lui..lui era cosi perfetto…cosi puro…"

Mito lo abbraccia.._adesso basta! Qualcuno mi dice che sta succedendo qui? Prima quel rossino entra in palestra e mi tira un pugno e poi questo!_

" che succede Akagi?" sento Uozumi al capitano dell'altra squadra…

quest'ultimo lo guarda e scuote la testa…"scusateci per il disturbo…quell'idiota non mi ha ascoltato" poi si gira verso Sakuragi che si era già tirato in piedi.

"Hanamichi andiamo…" e li vedo uscire seguito da Miyagi, Mito, Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako e Haruko…

Una strana sensazione di paura mi avvolge…dov'è LUI?

POV HANAMICHI

Seguo Akagi… prendere a pugni quel bastardo non lo riporterà indietro…

_Kaede…orgoglioso kitsune…fiero e elegante…bello come un dio.._

Pensarlo mi fa molto male… avrei voluto massacrare Sendoh di botte…

_Però tu non saresti comunque stato felice, vero kitsune? Anzi non mi avresti mai permesso…sai…avrei voluto essere io al suo posto…avrei voluto avere il tuo amore…ma ovviamente questo non lo sai…mi consideravi il tuo migliore amico…_

Lacrime amare bagnarono di nuovo le mie guance… non so quante volte ho pianto oggi… a dire la verità non ho smesso di piangere da questa mattina…

Sento qualcuno chiamarci… io e gli altri ci voltiamo… sono Sendoh e Koshino.

So cosa vuol sapere…

"Kaede è morto ieri sera…si è suicidato…" gli dico su due piedi.

Lo vedo sbiancarsi,i suoi occhi divennero vuote, vetrei… poi un suono, anzi un urlo gli usci dalle labbra, un urlo di dolore lacerante misto a un singhiozzo strozzato…

Sento la sua anima andare in frammenti…e lo vedo accasciarsi a terra…

Ora capisco…gomen Sendoh…gomen..non l'avevo capito..

Ancora lacrime…piango per la persona che ho amato che è morto senza neanche saperlo, piango per il mio rivale che ora sta morendo dentro per la perdita della persona che entrambi amiamo… piango per ciò che hanno perso…

Piango per me…

POV SENDOH

"Kaede è morto ieri sera, si è suicidato…"

quella risposta alla mia domanda inespressa mi uccise all'istante dentro…

sento il mondo fermarsi…la mia anima frantumarsi in mille pezzi, il cuore come presa da una morsa indescrivibile, poi un urlo non umano, poi più nulla…

_KAEDE.._ quel nome continua a rimbombare dentro di me… come se insieme a quel nome fosse legata il mio più essere… dentro e fuori…

Guardo Koshino…il mio migliore amico…sta piangendo… cerco di sorridergli, ma la mia bocca si contorce in un suono di dolore…

Guardo davanti a me… i ragazzi dello Shohoku… anche loro stanno singhiozzando…

Non so cosa sta succedendo…l'unica mia certezza è che la mia vita è finita…

Non mi basterebbero anni per rimettere insieme i pezzi della mia anima che si è appena frantumata… perché anche se ci riuscisse ne mancherebbe la metà, perchè purtroppo quella metà è scomparsa insieme a una persona..una persona speciale quanto è rara…

Sono già passati due mesi Da quando Kaede se n'è andato…annegandosi in quel mare che amavamo tanto…. Blu e profondo come i suoi occhi…

Ho letto la sua lettera…aveva lasciato una lettera per me….

Ce l'ho ancora qui e continuo a rileggerla…

_Caro Akira,_

_Non so dove ho sbagliato perché tu mi lasciassi…me sono sempre chiesto,sai?_

_Ma non riesco a odiarti perché ti amo più della mia stessa vita…tu hai riportato il sole nella mia vita…mi hai fatto risentire il calore… tu sei la cosa più bella che mi è mai capitata nella vita, più del basket…il basket mi aiutava a dimenticare, ma non riusciva a colmare il vuoto dentro di me… tu ci sei riuscito…e cosi sei diventato la mia vita, senza di te non potrò vivere…questo è poco, ma sicuro._

_Ti amo tanto, anche se non te l'ho mai detto spesso…e ti amerò per sempre…spero che tu riesca a trovare la persona che possa renderti felice, spero che almeno ti ricorderai di me..anche se solo per un attimo…._

_Ti amo tanto…_

_Addio,_

_Kaede Rukawa_

Lacrime amare mi rigarono di nuovo le guance, non ho più smesso di piangere da quando te ne andasti…

Ormai ho lasciato tutto, il basket, la scuola, gli amici e mi sono rintanato qui, nel nostro vecchio appartamento cosi almeno riesco ancora a sentire la tua presenza…

_Kaede…perché? _Mi sdraio sul letto, il letto che abbiamo condiviso…

Ti ho lasciato perché non volevo essere io a impedirti a realizzare il tuo più grande sogno, quello di giocare nel NBA… non volevo che tu mi odiassi e mi incolpassi per averti intralciato nel raggiungerlo… non sapevo di essere diventato cosi importanti nella tua vita..anche se ci speravo perché tu, ormai eri diventato la mia di vita…

Se avessi saputo prima…ora tu saresti ancora qui insieme a me…

ormai anch'io non ce la faccio più a stare senza di te…

Prendo un foglio e una penna…

Sul terrazzo riesco a vedere il mare… guardo giù e vedo te, sorridente che apri le braccia per accogliermi… quanto mi sei mancato… scusami per averti fatto aspettare tanto….sorrido dopo tanto tempo…_arrivo amore_ _mio_ e salto giù, verso una nuova vita insieme a te.

POV HANAMICHI

Sendoh, anche lui se n'è andato… guardo le due tombe…

"Kaede Rukawa & Akira Sendoh"

Sendoh si è buttato dal terrazzo del palazzo del loro vecchio appartamento lasciandoci una lettera… Koshino lo aveva trovato…

_Cari amici,_

_scusatemi tanto…ora ho capito…vi prego…non piangete per me…siate felice per me perché finalmente posso stare per sempre con il mio amato Kaede…_

_Vi prego solo una cosa…seppellitemi vicino a lui…_

_Vostro per sempre,_

_Akira Sendoh._

Qui, al cimitero ancora una volta ci ritroviamo, Il Ryonan, Il Kainan, Lo Shoyo e noi dello Shohoku a salutare per un' ultima volta due grandi amici e due promesse del basket: Kaede Rukawa e Akira Sendoh…

"Hanamichi…tutto bene?" era Mito, il mio caro amico che mi ha sostenuto in questi due miserabili mesi dopo la morte di Kaede…Kaede, il mio migliore amico, l'amore della mia vita… è morto senza saperlo…però va bene anche cosi, sono felice di averlo conosciuto… non esisterà nessun altro come lui, non c'è nessuno perfetto come lui…

Prima di incamminarmi mi volto per un ultima volta verso la tomba e mi sembra di vederli mano nella mano che mi stanno sorridendo… sono finalmente felici…e questa volta per sempre…

Sayonara Kaede, sayonara Akira… Sayonara…non vi dimenticheremo mai.

Vegliate su di noi affinché anche noi possiamo essere felici sapendo che siete con noi..Sayonara..

E cosi mi incammino verso una nuova vita…senza di lui…Kaede…ti prometto che sarò io a realizzare il tuo sogno…cercherò di diventare il migliore, il numero uno del Giappone… almeno questo ti devo per avermi dato un pezzo del tuo affetto.

A 

My love, there's only you in my life

My first love,

You're every breath that I take

You're every step I make

And I, I want to share all my love with you

No one else will do

And your eyes they tell me

How much you care

Oh yes, you will always

MY ENDLESS LOVE

Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one

Our lives has just begun

Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms

I can't resist your charms

And love, oh love

I'll be a fool for you

I'm sure you know I don't mind

I don't mind

Cause you, you mean the world to me

Oh I know

I found in you

MY ENDLESS LOVE

And love I'll be that fool for you

You know I don't mind

And yes , You'll be that only one

Cause no one can deny

This love I have inside

And i'll give it all to you

My love, my love,

My endless love

TO YOU MY LOVE

WE CAN NEVER PART

TILL ETERNITY

WITH ALL MY HEART

ASSURE OF THIS

FOR I'LL BE THERE

WHEREVER YOU ARE

I LOVE YOU

KAEDE AND AKIRA 

We'll stay together

Till the end of time

Death will never

Make us part

ddio amico mio..addio amore mio…addio… 


End file.
